Gamer Fanfic - Arc of Gods
by PracticalPoptarts
Summary: As a human, you have no right to Magical properties leftover from a time long past. Yet, here I am, with a strange ability. I can't exactly remember how I got it, except for the fact I was exploring a tomb, got knocked out, and was left to die by my fellow explorers. Just to make this clear, a floating text-box saying 'Welcome Gamer' is considered magic, right?


The fog glistened in the early mountain sunlight, gleaming with a hidden purpose. On the far side, near the edges of said mist, was a secret door. Said door led to an underground facility approved by the CIA, created for utmost secrecy, and was placed in Japan. Its project name was 'Orions Faith.' The one and only thing being studied here was Genetic Mass Mutation. This allowed for subjects gained from enemy countries and used them to study. On the One-Hundred-Fiftieth day, results had finally stirred.

The research was astounding, many scientists had gathered in the lunch-room. "Today is a big day for us, we have figured out how to make Super Soldiers!" Everyone raised their mugs, and cheered, "And to make it even better, we have made Magic possible through Science!" They once again gave a loud hurrah that could possibly be heard for miles.

-  
With The Subjects -

The room quieted. "So, all in favor?" The supposed leader called out with a gruff, and tired voice. A few of the people surrounding him raised their hands. "Gather your M.A, we release it at dawn. A dull rainbow of light began to swirl around the hooded figures, encasing them in a magical substance which could only be 'M.A.'

* * *

An explosion rivaling a nuclear bomb had been spotted at Mount Myōziki was seen by a satellite, one from the CIA if the design of it was anything to go by. A loud whir began to fill the silence of space, which meant that it was sending data.

* * *

I felt a highly concentrated substance of M.A, and began to wonder what the other captives were up to when I felt my body burn. It was nothing like when they altered us, it was definitely more painful. It was like the first time I ever experienced what they had done to us. They called it Magic, and apparently, I worked best with 'Fire.' My body was completely breaking, possibly down to the anatomical level. Every single cell I possessed, was destroyed.

Suddenly, instead of the Bright Blue, I had just been seeing, it was now as dark as a midnight black. Then, just as quickly as it came, it was replaced with a bright white, making me blink a little. Wait, 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬!? I clearly remembered being obliterated.

"Ah, that would be my fault. Sorry for confusing you, my name is Kami. You did die, but I would like to offer you and everyone in your group of prisoners another chance. Select a world to go to and a power. Both of these are customizable and don't worry about time, because time is frozen here." Well, that explains... well actually, that explains 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. "I'll take you up on your offer... Kami. I would like to have a power called '𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳.' Have you heard of it?" I asked though she looked surprised. "You people all think alike. Someone just asked me about that power, his name was... Ji Han Han, or something."

...Ah, whatever. "Alright, whatever. I would like to go to the Naruto world-" I began; "Wow, really!? Hey, I'm the god of that planet! I should give you something... Ooh! How about a ton of Chakra and all elemental affinities, and the bloodline 'Sharingan!' Don't worry, when you get the Mangekyō Sharingan, I'll alter it to Eternal Mangekyō!" She interrupted. What's up with her? Doesn't Kami watch... Oh, yeah. She did say her name was Kami, right?

"Okay, but can I customize my character and stuff?" She nodded her head, obviously excited someone finally came to her world. A small screen appeared in front of me.

* * *

𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あさし 𝐔𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐡𝐚/span/font 𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫: 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐫𝐚 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫: _  
𝐄𝐲𝐞 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫: 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: _  
𝐖𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: _  
𝐀𝐠𝐞: 𝟖 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐫𝐚 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥: 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐲: 𝐍𝐢𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐮

* * *

Most of these could be expected since I'm an Uchiha, but I have one question; "Why is my Default age Eight?" She turned her head to the side slightly, one word popped into my head. Cute. "Because, that's when the Uchiha Massacre will happen, you'll be Sasuke's other brother beside Itachi, so he will spare you."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." I quickly began messing with my Character chart. "Oh and, the gamer ability comes with the ability to instantly learn jutsu through scrolls and other things, but you still have to level it up." I quickly finished my Chart again.

* * *

𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あさし 𝐔𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐡𝐚/span/font 𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫: 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐫𝐚 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫: 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞  
𝐄𝐲𝐞 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐫: 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: 𝟓'𝟑  
𝐖𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: 𝟖𝟕  
𝐀𝐠𝐞: 𝟖 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐫𝐚 𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥: 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 (𝐃𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐔𝐋𝐓)  
𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐭𝐲: 𝐍𝐢𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐮  
[SUBMIT {Y/N}?]

* * *

From my limited knowledge of Japanese, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あさし /span/fontmeans Asashi, which is just a cool name. I tapped submit, and the screen quickly flew over to Kami. She began to scan it for a few seconds, before saying; "I accept you into my world, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あさし /span/fontUchiha." With that, I blacked out. A felt myself become warmer, and a strange feeling of power rushing through me and pooling in my stomach. I closed my eyes to the warm liquids around me, and I focused trying to find that power.

Immediately, I found a humongous blue blob, flying throughout my consciousness at a speed that some would have a hard time believing was possible because of its size. I heard a faint Ding, but I ignored it and continued chasing after the mass of blue. I imagined it running into a corner, and surprise, surprise, a corner appeared. I quickly lunged at it, I exploded backward.

I finally cut my concentration when another Ding popped into my head, and I finally looked at the screens that appeared in front of me. [𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐫! 𝐓𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐓𝐮𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐚𝐲/𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 '𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭!] [𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬! 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥 - 𝐌𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧] [𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐫𝐚!] Well, I definitely do need a tutorial. Start?

* * *

[𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡!  
𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐎𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬  
𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐒𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬  
𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠  
[𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 𝐍𝐎𝐖 𝐎𝐍𝐋𝐘] 𝐋𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐛𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐡: 8:𝟓:𝟐𝟏:𝟑𝟎] (8 months 5 hrs 21 mins 30 seconds)

* * *

Well, that's obvious. I mentally clicked the 'Everything' option. A brief description of everything 'The Gamer' skill has to offer flashed through my mind. Oh? What's this... Store Point: 5? Uhm... Store?

* * *

[𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐄]  
[𝐊𝐞𝐤𝐤𝐞𝐢 𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐤𝐚𝐢  
𝐉𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐮 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐬  
𝐈𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐬  
𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐬]

* * *

I curiously selected 'Releases.' A list of Chakra Releases opened up, making me release what it actually meant when it said 'Releases.'

* * *

[𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐄 - 𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄𝐒] [𝐌𝐚𝐠𝐧𝐞𝐭 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞  
𝐖𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞  
𝐘𝐢𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞  
𝐘𝐢𝐧-𝐘𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐑𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞  
...]

* * *

So, I can pick five things for free, huh? I'll pick Magnet Release, Wood Release, Yin Release, and Yin-Yang release. Next, I'll et another Kekkei Genkai, because I can't get those naturally beside Sharingans.

* * *

[𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐄 - 𝐊𝐄𝐊𝐊𝐄𝐈 𝐆𝐄𝐍𝐊𝐀𝐈𝐒]  
[𝐈𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐢 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐧 𝐊𝐞𝐤𝐤𝐞𝐢  
𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧  
𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐤𝐨𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐲𝐚𝐤𝐮  
𝐓𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐧  
𝐉ō𝐠𝐚𝐧

...]

* * *

Holy shit. This decision is going to be hard. It's between the Iburi Clan or the Tenseigan. Well, I guess I can't choose the Tenseigan because people will question me. And I most definitely do not have a good answer for those questions.

Again, I mentally clicked the Iburi Clan Kekkei Genkai and tried to close out of the tabs, when a pop-up startled me. [𝐃𝐎 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐖𝐈𝐒𝐇 𝐓𝐎 𝐔𝐒𝐄 (𝟓) 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐏𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐒?]  
𝐘/𝐍  
I mentally clicked yes. Pain surged throughout every molecule, atom, and electron of my body, causing me to rapidly punch and kick my surroundings. I heard a faint sound, almost a whisper. Had I not been paying attention, I would have missed it. "Aww, Fu..ku the baby is kick... stomach, list..."

(TimeSkip 8 Months)

The steady hum of my mothers' heartbeat started quickening, and some of the warm liquid surrounding me came out like a whirlpool. I guess I'll be born soon. After what felt like hours, pain once again erupted throughout my small, unborn body. It felt like being torn in half, and I couldn't help but scream as my senses were assaulted by the outside world.

I now knew why babies screamed and cried so much, it fucking hurt! Ah! FUCK! WHO SLAPPED MY ASS!? I screamed louder, then I coughed up some water. Ew, I wonder how that got there.


End file.
